Runaway, Love
by GleeFanFiction2
Summary: Blaine Anderson and his parents just moved into a brand new house. Everything is going just fine... until Blaine senses something or someone else is in the house.
1. Chapter 1 Something in the House

"Why don't you go upstairs and unpack, dear?" Blaine's mom, Lisa Anderson, called to her son.

"Sure mom." Blaine groaned as he hoisted one of his heavy boxes up into his arms. He slowly walked up the newly carpeted stairs and into his new room.

He sighed as he set the heavy box down on his bed and looked around the fairly big room.

Maybe it just looked big because it was so plain and empty? He wasn't sure.

Moving had been difficult for him. His old school wasn't a healthy environment for him though, so he knew that moving closer to this all boys school, Dalton, would be a breath of fresh air.

'I'll find friends.' Blaine thought to himself, 'Everything will be okay.'

"Honey?" Lisa said, cutting off his train of thought.

He quickly turned around to see his mother standing in his doorway, leaning against the frame with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Yeah mom?"

"You're father wants to know what you want for dinner?" She asked with a soft, relaxed voice.

"Why is he asking me? Since when does he care about my opinion?" Blaine mumbled as he began to unpack his clothes.

"Come on honey, don't be like this. Please."

"Like what mom?" Blaine looked back to her.

"You know Blaine, this is a fresh new start for all of us and we did this for you. Atleast be grateful." Lisa said sternly sending a wave of resentment through Blaine.

"You're right. Sorry mom." Blaine sighed and continued unpacking.

"Maybe we'll just order pizza...like we used to." She said while a hint of a smile in her voice.

Blaine could almost tell she was thinking about back when they were a real family. Before his father thought he was 'The Devil.'

He nodded silently. His mother sighed as she walked out of his room.

* * *

><p>After dinner, everyone decided to go to bed early. They were all exhausted from unpacking all day.<p>

Blaine didn't set his alarm, thankful that the next day was a Saturday.

He snuggled into bed and turned off the lamp on his bedside table, breathing deeply, trying to relax so could actually get some sleep.

Suddenly, he felt a light touch on his cheek.

He sleepily brushed his hand over his cheek, brushing it away.

Nothing.

He forgot about it until he could feel something starring at him from across the dark room. He snapped open his eyes.

Nothing.

He quickly flicked on the lamp. The room was empty and eerily quiet.

He suspiciously looked around the room.

"Hello?" He heard a small voice in his ear and felt hot breath hit against it.

Blaine jumped out of his bed and pressed his back against the wall nearest to the door.

"Who's there?" He shakily whispered. Silence filled the room. He looked around, "H-hello?" He whispered a little louder.

He put his hand to his chest and started to breath deeply again. His heart was pounding harder then ever before.

He lept across the room, landing on his bed, and covered his head underneath the bed spread.

"There's nobody here, there's nobody here, there's nobody here, there's nobody here." He quickly whispered to himself with his eyes sealed shut, "Just relax Blaine. Relax."

He felt the weight of a body sit down at the edge of his bed. He could've sworn his blood froze in that very moment.

Blaine slowly peaked out from the sheets.

"Holy...shit..." He said to himself.

A slim boy was sitting criss-cross applesauce at the foot of his bed.

"W-What the...who the hell are you?" Blaine choked out as he quickly sat up in his bed.

The boy's expression fell sad. His glasz eyes filled with shimmering tears and his pale skin turned pink from the embarrassment within him.

"I knew I shouldn't have." He cried into his trembling hands.

Blaine automatically felt bad, "I-I'm sorry...don't cry?"

The boy kept softly crying into his hands.

"Please, tell me who you are?" Blaine asked again.

The boy looked up from his hands and sadly looked at Blaine.

"Don't be afraid of me, please?" He pleaded before slowly fading away.

Blaine's stomach dropped. Did he really just see someone disappear out of his room?

He looked around his room before laying back down in bed.

"Those eyes..." He mumbled to himself. He wasn't sure if he should be frightened or not. That boy was absolutely beautiful. His silky looking chestnut brown hair and his glowing porcelain skin.

Blaine didn't know why, but he wanted him to come back.

* * *

><p>It had been almost a month since Blaine had seen the mysterious boy in his bedroom. He began to think it was all just some weird, vivid dream. That seemed to make the most sense anyway.<p>

Daltom was going well. He had a few good friends and had joined the coolest acapella group ever.

Everything in life was good. Not perfect, but good.

His parents still barely talked to him and had left him home for two weeks while they were on a business trip together in Canada. Of course they would leave him behind.

About to get into bed, his phone buzzed.

'Restricted Number calling' read on the phone screen.

"Hello?" Blaine casually answered. There was silence on the other line.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Blaine looked at the phone screen, frowned, then brought it back to his ear, "Nice prank call." He hung up the phone as he rolled his eyes.

Right then, heard a crash coming from down stairs. His eyes widened.

He creeped down the hallway and quickly stumbled down the stairs in his 'ninja mode.'

"Who's there?" He called out, his hands in fists covering up his face. He curiously looked around and saw the home telephone on the floor.

He sighed with relief as he picked it up.

A soft ringing noise came from the phone, "Huh. That's weird, this phone just got hung up on..." Blaine's eyebrows furrowed together as he looked at the most recent call list on the phone.

His heart stopped when he saw '*67' plus his own phone number. Whoever just called him was inside the house.

"Shit!" He whispered and threw the phone down. He sprinted up the stairs, tripping over his own feet. He finally reached his room, slammed the door shut and locked it.

His heart was racing so quickly he could feel it thumping in his throat.

"What's happening?" He asked himself while running a shaky hand through his curls.

"I'm sorry." A voice softly said from behind Blaine.

He quickly spun around and almost fell backwards with terror.

"I just... wanted to talk without you having to see me, but I got too nervous and hung up." The boy said.

"You." Blaine said to himself then asked, "Who are you? Where are you coming from?"

"I...please don't freak out?" The boy shyly said.

Blaine nodded in response.

"I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel. I'm a...well... I'm a ghost."

Blaine starred at him in silence for a few moments in shock.

"Ghost?" He tried to laugh, "Ghost? Come on, you're not a-"

Kurt softly nodded with a smile.

Blaine's eyes widened, "Please. Don't hurt me."

"I swear it, I won't." Kurt said stepping closer. Blaine scooted back.

"Holy shit. I'm talking to a ghost." Blaine breathed in and out hard, "Oh my god."

"I know. It must be weird for you but...I'm actually pretty human. See?" Kurt said, gently placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine's heart began to beat a little faster.

He looked at Kurt's hand, then back up to meet his eyes.

"Okay." He gently smiled at Kurt who seemed to be glowing, "I have a ghost in my room. Cool!"

Kurt chuckled as a light blush spread across his pale cheeks. He quickly removed his hand from Blaine's shoulder.

"I don't understand though. This house is new, how are you here? Don't ghosts usually hang around at the place they died?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt's eyes saddened, "We don't need to talk about that now." He said backing away from Blaine.

"Hey, don't go." Blaine reached out for Kurt, "You don't have to tell me right now."

A light smile spread across Kurt's face, "Well, okay."

Blaine let out a small laugh, "How am I not freaking out right now?" He shook his head with wonder.

"I don't know but, I'm glad you're not. I've been lonely." Kurt sitting down next to Blaine on his bed.

"You know, you're pretty nice for a ghost." Blaine raised an eyebrow at him.

Kurt giggled, "Nice to hear that, Blaine right?"

"Yep."

"Where did the other ones go?"

"My parents? They went on some stupid business trip to Canada and left me here for two whole weeks. They hate me." Blaine said, talking so quietly Kurt had to lean in a bit closer.

"Oh...I bet they don't hate you but, I'm sorry." Kurt said with sympathy.

"Well atleast my dad does. Ever since he found out I was gay he-"

"You're gay?" Kurt said, perking up, "I mean...me too. Or used to be when I was alive I guess."

"Really?" Blaine said, his big hazel eyes meeting beautiful glasz eyes.

"I am. Yes." Kurt nervously laughed.

Blaine felt his heart flutter a little, "You know, I'm really glad that I have someone to talk to now."


	2. Chapter 2 Runaway Love

~One Month Later~

* * *

><p>"Come back. Please, please come back. Kurt please!" Blaine mumbled in his sleep. He tugged at his sheets, restlessly rolling from side to side, "Kurt...please..."<p>

Kurt felt his cheeks flush just hearing his name on Blaine's lips.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes were squeezed shut. Kurt couldn't watch anymore.

"Come back, Kurt!"

He lightly flicked Blaine's shoulder.

"Kurt!" Blaine quickly sat up in bed, chest heaving up and down. He rubbed his eyes and buried his face in his big hands, cursing under his breath.

"Blaine?" Kurt softly said.

Blaine jumped as he looked up from his hands, "Kurt?" He squinted in the darkness, "Kurt! You're here!" He said, pulling Kurt onto his bed in a tight hug.

Kurt yelped at suddenly falling into Blaine's bed, but he wrapped his arms around Blaine in return.

"I-I thought I would never see you again." He whispered into Kurt's neck, squeezing him tighter.

"I couldn't stay away." Kurt said shakily, trying not to cry.

Blaine already was though, "I'm so sorry Kurt. What happened last week... well it shouldn't have. I shouldn't push you to into telling me why you're dea- ...gone." Blaine sobbed. Kurt could feel his hot tears wetting his cold neck.

"Ssh. It's okay Blaine. It's okay, we're together now." He gently rubbed circles on Blaine's bare back, "I shouldn't have yelled at you to back off like that. You actually care about me and I'm so, so thankful for a friend like you, Blaine." Kurt sniffed back tears.

Then it dawned on him. Blaine wasn't wearing a shirt, just sweatpants.

Kurt pulled out of the hug and nervously laughed.

He wiped Blaine's tears away with his small thumb, "You're okay now." He offered a comforting smile.

"As long as we never fight again. I won't ever force you to tell me anything about your past again." Blaine quietly said very seriously.

Kurt slowly nodded.

He nudged Blaine to scoot over and crawled underneath the warm sheets with him like they usually did every night.

"You know, we've only been friends for a month and I've never felt so close to someone as I feel to you." Kurt stated while getting comfortable next to Blaine.

Blaine smiled to himself, "You're my best friend Kurt." He took Kurt into his warm arms and they snuggled underneath the covers together, chest to chest. Face to face.

They just cuddled for awhile. In silence, breathing eachother in even though they had already memorized eachother's scent. It never got old.

"You know Blaine..." Kurt broke the silence, his voice dry from not talking.

"Hmm?" Blaine hummed in response.

"We're best friends and... best friends...they tell eachother everything, right?"

"Of course, Kurt." Blaine said, his heart beginning to beat faster, wondering what Kurt was about to share with him.

"I think I need to tell you what happened to me." Kurt's voice began trembling, as did the rest of his body.

Blaine gently rubbed his hands up and down Kurt's shivering arms, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." He quickly nodded before he had a chance to change his mind.

They adjusted their body positions so they were looking into eachother's eyes through the darkness from underneath the bed sheets.

Kurt nervously cleared his throat, "Well, it was last year. I had barely 'come out' to a few friends at school, and it spread like wildfire. Suddenly, everyone knew..." He paused thinking about what to say next, "That's when the bullying started. A-at first it was just the jocks shoving me into my locker and getting the occasional slushie thrown in my face, but it got bad fast."

Blaine could see the tears welling up in Kurt's eyes.

"Things got wor-worse..." His voice cracked, tears began rolling down his cheeks, "Everytime I made eye-contact with someone they would shout something scary at me or flip me off or throw something heavy at me. Everyone except for the glee club I was in...I felt pretty safe there." His lips slightly curved upward when he remembered his old friends.

"Then one day, I came home from my friend, Mercedes, house. My step-brother Finn was hysterical. He was yelling and crying... it was terrible. I asked if something bad had happened and my father had told me t-that someone had called the police on me because someone started a rumor that I was raping Finn every night." Kurt broke down in Blaine's arms.

He gently rubbed Kurt's heaving back and Kurt clung to Blaine's chest, crying into it roughly.

"Oh Kurt." Blaine whispered into his soft, chestnut hair.

"I- I didn't know what to do! Everyone thought I was raping my step-brother...my friend! Everyone...even the rest of the glee club began to believe it!" He yelled into his chest angrily, pounding his fist into Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"The next day at school... these guys tried to beat me up. Nobody even tried to help me, they just cheered at clapped. 'He deserves it!' they yelled and spat at me." Kurt took a few calming breaths before continuing, "I got away though. And that's when I ran away. I got away from those bullies and I ran almost five hours. I just kept running and running without thinking... and I ended up here."

"Here? As in this house?" Blaine asked.

"Yep." Kurt sniffled, the tears ran out and weren't falling anymore but he was stilled buried in Blaine's chest, "It was still being built when I snuck inside. I planned on just spending the night to get away from everything for a little. That's when it happened..." Kurt shook his head, trying to forget everything that happened that day.

"You died that day, didn't you?" Blaine cautiously asked, trying to see Kurt's eyes but they were closed tight.

"Yes." He shakily whispered, "Everything was still wooden. I was so stupid...I walked up the stairs to the second floor, stepped on a loose floor board and...and..."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt." Blaine felt tears running down his own cheeks again.

"I fell right through. So quickly. And now I'm- dead." He whispered, it obviously still hurt to think about.

"I wish I could've just been there... to save you." Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's hair soothingly.

"You're here now though." There was a hint of a smile in Kurt's voice, "That's all that matters now."

They were silent for a moment, composing themselves and wiping away tears and runny noses.

"Is this normal?" Blaine asked, sounding content yet confused.

"Is what normal?" Kurt lifted his head from Blaine's warm, bare chest slightly so he could look at him. Both of their eyes were red from crying.

"This. What we're doing now. Is this normal for friends?"

Kurt smiled after a moment, "I'm not sure but, I like it."

Blaine felt his stomach flutter, "Me too."

They nuzzled closer, beginning to drift off to sleep.

"Want to know a secret?" Blaine sleepily said.

"Mmhm." Kurt mumbled.

"I've never kissed anyone." He spoke without thinking, not sure if he was even awake anymore.

"Me neither." Kurt yawned.

"Want to know another?"

Kurt just nodded against his chest.

"I think I kind of want to kiss you." Blaine sleepily chuckled.

Kurt's eyes quickly opened. He was wide awake now.

Did Blaine just say that he wanted to kiss him, or was he just dreaming it again? No this was real. He was in Blaine's arms, cuddling. Did he even have a crush on Blaine?

His heart skipped a beat just thinking about it.

Yes, he definitely liked Blaine.

"Blaine, I want to-" Kurt looked up at Blaine.

He felt a small smile on his lips when he saw Blaine fast asleep, breathing rhythmically and slow.

Kurt placed his head back onto Blaine's chest and closed his eyes.

They could talk about it some other time.


	3. Chapter 3 One Summer's Day

~The next morning~

* * *

><p>Blaine yawned as his warm honey eyes fluttered open. The warm sun was already seeping through his open window.<p>

Sunday.

His parents were probably already at church by now. He slowly sat up in bed and groaned. It took a moment before realizing Kurt wasn't beside him like he was when he had fallen asleep.

He slumped back down and rubbed his hands over his stubbly face.

"Boo!" Kurt appeared beside him suddenly.

Blaine let out a hard gasp, "Oh my g-! Kurt!" He placed his hand over his pounding heart and began laughing.

"Scared ya." Kurt grinned, his skin pale and glowing as usual. There always seemed to be a heavenly light shinning down on this boy.

"You did." Blaine chuckled, "How come whenever I wake up, you're gone?" Blaine seriously asked.

"Well..." Kurt hesitated, "It might be...I don't know, weird to wake up to eachother...like that. I don't know." He flushed as he stuttered his words out, looking away.

"Kurt, did I say anything last night about...you? Just wondering."

Kurt's eyes widened a bit, remembering what Blaine had said about wanting to kiss him.

"No...I don't think so." He innocently lied.

Blaine nodded his head 'okay', "So, what were you doing up?"

"Just thinking." Kurt said, "I must confess I listened to your ipod. I was very pleased to find one of my favorites."

"And what would that be?" Blaine asked while slipping out from underneath the bedspread and walking over to his small dresser. He slide open one of the drawers.

"'One Summer's Day'." Kurt said, sadly smiling. He stood up and stood at the foot of Blaine's bed, scratching at the wooden bed frame.

Blaine threw on an oversized band t-shirt and closed his dresser, "That's from that one movie...what's it called?" He said snapping his fingers as if that would bring the answer to him.

"'Sprited Away'. Yeah." Kurt breathed, "That's my favorite movie actually."

Blaine walked towards Kurt, "It's a great one."

Kurt nodded slightly.

"You look sad?" Blaine said, worried, "Why?" He stopped about a foot away from Kurt.

Kurt shook his head, "It's-It's stupid. Nothing really."

"Tell me?" Blaine inched closer.

Kurt hesitated, "Don't think I'm childish? Okay?"

"Never." Inched closer.

"When I was younger, I would always watch it with my mom and dad. Every day for year. Until my mom died."

Inched closer, "Oh..." Blaine didn't take his eyes away from Kurt's.

"Then one day, me and my dad watched it again. Just us. The little girl in the movie...I felt so connected to her. We both felt lost and lonely." Kurt shook his head again and giggled, "Whenever I listen to that song, I feel like my mom's with me again. When everything was simple."

Inched closer, "I don't think that's childish at all." Blaine softly said.

Kurt looked down at his feet, "My mom and I...we're both dead. Yet, I have no idea where she is."

"Kurt I'm so sor-"

"Don't be sorry, Blaine." Kurt took both of Blaine's hands in his, "I'm starting to feel better."

"Why's that?" Blaine shyly smiled.

"Because of you." Kurt said. He blushed and broke the eye contact between them.

Blaine slightly leaned in, hoping Kurt would reciprocate.

"Uh-" Kurt nervously coughed and leaned back. He let go on Blaine's hands quickly and clasped his own behind his back.

Blaine looked away and cleared his throat.

"Sorry." Kurt softly said, sounded completely embarrassed.

Blaine shook his head, "No, don't be. I understand."

Kurt sighed. He felt terrible, "Blaine?"

He looked back at Kurt with those big hazel eyes.

Kurt's heart skipped a few beats, "Last night, you said you wanted to kiss me."

Blaine looked like he had stopped breathing. He mumbled something under his breath but Kurt didn't catch it.

"I- I thought I was dreaming. I swear I didn't mean to tell you that...oh god I've ruined everything!" Blaine frantically said to himself.

"Blaine! Relax!" Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders. He melted into Kurt's soft touch. "I was so shocked and...I was really happy."

"Happy?"

Kurt slightly cocked his head to the left, "Yeah. I like you Blaine." he shyly laughed.

"You do?" Blaine goofily grinned.

"We barely met, I know, but I feel safe with you. Like I can tell you anything I'm feeling and you won't judge me. I've never felt that for anyone before and I feel silly and stupid because why would you want some creepy ghost thing when there's a bunch of other guys out there who can actually live and grow with you?" Kurt said in one breath.

Blaine's eyes basically turned into hearts.

"Kurt, because everything you just said is exactly what I'm feeling. Yeah, I might be a little scared about this, but who wouldn't be? You're the most beautiful guy I've ever met in my entire life." He placed a trembling hand on Kurt's cheek.

"Really?" Kurt squeaked, doe eyed.

Blaine let out a soft laugh, "Really."

Kurt pulled him into a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck as Blaine held his small waist.

"Wait-" Blaine pulled away but still held Kurt, "If you like me, why didn't you want to kiss me?"

Kurt thought for a moment, "It wasn't the right moment. I wanted to get everything off of my chest first."

"And now that everything's of your chest?" Blaine wiggled his eyebrows.

Kurt laughed, "Not yet. I want it to be perfect." He locked fingers with Blaine.

Blaine pulled him into another hug and rested his head on Kurt's chest. His stomach sank when he didn't hear a heart beat.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat cross legged on Blaine's neat bed. He watched as he pulled on a nice hoodie.<p>

Blaine looked into the full length mirror in his room and tidied his gelled curls.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"Some of my school friends invited me to go to this dinner thing." He said, still fixing his hair.

"Oh." Kurt quietly said.

"Yeah it should be pretty fun." He turned towards Kurt, "How do I look? Is it casual enough?"

"Casual and beautiful." Kurt said as a pinkish color took over his cheeks.

Blaine lightly smiled, "Thank you, Kurt."

"Sure." Kurt returned the smile, "When will you be home?"

"Hm, maybe 11ish or so..." Blaine suddenly did a facepalm, "Ugh, I'm so stupid!"

Kurt gave him a confused look, "Blaine?"

He rushed to Kurt's side, "Come with me Kurt? I can't let you sit here all alone tonight."

Kurt let out a soft laugh, "Don't be silly Blaine, go have fun. I'll be fine."

"Please, come with me? It'll be fun. No one will even know you're...you know."

Kurt groaned and turned away from Blaine, facing the wall.

"Kurt, come on?"

"Blaine! No!" Kurt snapped, immediately regretting it.

Blaine stayed silent behind Kurt except for letting out a small sigh.

Kurt quickly turned back around and took both of Blaine's hands in his, "Blaine, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Ssh, it's okay." Blaine softly said.

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hands, "It's just...I can't. I can't leave this house. Every time I try I just see this bright light and I'm afraid to get close to it." Kurt's voice began to get shaky and he bit his lower lip, trying to hold every tear in.

"It's okay, Kurt. I promise, it's okay. I understand. It's okay." Blaine nodded and squeezed Kurt's hands back as he hastily tried to calm him.

"This. This is why I'm afraid of having any kind of intimate relationship with you. I'm stuck here in this place forever and I can't hold you back like that." Kurt squeezed harder, not wanting Blaine to go anywhere or leave him.

"Kurt, listen." Blaine removed his right hand from Kurt's tight clasp and gently cupped Kurt's cheeks, "You've become my best friend so quickly it makes my head spin sometimes, and from the very first time I saw you I knew I was going to fall for you hard and fast and that's exactly what happened." He gently wiped away a tear falling down the side of Kurt's upturned nose with the pad of his thumb.

Kurt tried to hide his small smile but Blaine couldn't miss it, "There's no way that I could or would ever leave you alone here. I'm here to stay Kurt."

Kurt shook his head, "No, Blaine. I can't do that to you. I-"

"Sssh." Blaine chuckled, "I'm. Not. Leaving you. Okay?" He sternly yet gently said, still caressing Kurt's soft cheek.

"Alright." Kurt almost mouthed it was so quiet, "Thank you."

Blaine tilted his head and looked into Kurt's deep eyes, "You're alright now?"

Kurt nodded and smiled.

"Kurt-"Blaine blurted out before thinking what else he was going to say. His stomach jolted, "Do you think I could uh-" He hesitated.

Kurt's face lightened up as he sat up a bit, "What is it Blaine?"

"Can I please kiss you now?" He quickly said.

Kurt felt his face heat up. All he could do was nod.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

Both boys grinned wildly at eachother.

They both leaned in to fast and almost bonked noses.

"Sorry!" They both nervously chuckled.

They leaned in closer again, slowly. Their eyes locked just before they felt their lips softly touch for the first time.

Kurt's eyes fluttered shut and he knew Blaine's did the same when he felt the tickle of his eyelashes against his eyelids.

'Gosh his eyelashes are so long and perfect." Kurt thought to himself before breathing in a lone breath from his nose.

Blaine's heart felt like it was exploding when he felt Kurt's tongue enter his mouth with caution. He placed his hand on the back on Kurt's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

He tried to stifle his thick, throaty moan but it slipped anyway.

Kurt pulled out of the kiss and giggled as he blushed. He put his hands on his red cheeks, "Why do I always blush, it's so embarrassing." He nervously tried to laugh at himself.

"It's absolutely adorable." Blaine pulled Kurt's hands away from his face and took them in his own.

Kurt looked down slightly, grinning widely, "I've been waiting for that kiss my entire life."

"Me too. And it was perfect." Blaine said.

"Perfect." Kurt nodded in agreement. Suddenly, his smile faded.

"Kurt? Did I do something wrong?" Blaine began.

"No it's not that. I think I'm disappearing." Kurt said, looking at his fading hands that Blaine's were holding onto.

"Wait-what? Don't go?" Blaine frowned as he, too, began to notice Kurt's entire body fading.

"I-I don't understand, I usually can control this...Blaine?" Kurt frantically said, holding Blaine tighter trying to keep himself from disappearing.

"Wait, will you come back?" Blaine could barely feel Kurt in his arms anymore.

"I'll come back to you, I promise Blaine."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Kurt said right before disappearing completely.

Blaine stumbled forward a bit from the lack of Kurt in his arms.

He felt so alone without him in the room anymore and it scared him.

Kurt watched Blaine curl up into fetal position on his bed. It hurt so much that he couldn't reappear and tell Blaine everything was going to be okay. He felt like he was a fish, stuck behind a thick wall of glass and all he could do was watch. Completely invisible and voiceless.

"Kurt..." Blaine softly cried out.

"Blaine, I'm right here." Kurt sat beside the bed.

"If you can hear me...please come back soon. I need you, okay?" Blaine whispered.

"I promise, Blaine." Kurt nodded to himself. He knew that he would be able to keep this promise.


	4. Chapter 4 Sweet Kisses

~2 days later~

* * *

><p>"Hey mom, hey dad." Blaine walked into the kitchen and dropped his school bag on the floor.<p>

"Pick that up, now." Mr. Anderson said sternly.

"Sheesh, fine." Blaine mumbled as he leaned down for his bag.

"Blaine, there's been some weird noises coming from you're room honey. When I went up there I didn't see anything so if you could go figure out whatever it is? Make it stop." Lisa Anderson said while calmly sipping her tea at the kitchen table next to Mr. Anderson.

Blaine's eyes widened, "Uh- yeah sure mom!" He raced up the stairs and flung his door open.

"Kurt?" He called out in a hushed tone while looking around, "Kurt, where are-" he felt a soft tap on his shoulder.

Blaine spun around, "I missed you!" He threw his arms around Kurt.

Kurt reciprocated, "I miss you so much." He giggled into Blaine's neck.

It sounded like music to Blaine.

"Do you know what happened?" Blaine pulled away slightly to look into those beautiful, blue eyes that he had missed so much. He took both of his hands, loving the feeling of holding them again.

"I don't know, honestly. I just really hope it never happens again. I missed you too much." Kurt shyly smiled.

"Guess what today was?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow with question.

"The last day of school!" Blaine grinned excitedly, "It's summer, I can spend all of my time with you now!"

"You mean you can stay home and kiss me all day?" Kurt smiled.

"Mmhm." Blaine hummed and pulled Kurt closer, "Let's start now?"

"Sounds perfect." Kurt pressed his lips onto Blaine's. He clutched to the back of his neck, pulled him in closer.

Blaine traced Kurt's bottom lip and slipped his warm tongue inside Kurt's delicious mouth. He softly whined, driving Blaine insane.

They slowly pulled away, both boys breathing heavily.

"You're pretty good." Blaine teased.

"Shut up." Kurt playfully smacked Blaine's bicep and pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

><p>~3 weeks later~<p>

"Blaine. Pack. NOW."

"I'm. Not. Going!" Blaine spat back at his father.

"Yes you are!" Mr. Anderson raised his tone.

"Just try and make me." Blaine crossed his arms over his chest.

"Honey." Lisa cut in, "It's Florida. Don't you want to come?" She said from behind his tall father.

"Mmm not really, no."

"Fine! We're leaving you behind tomorrow then." His dad threw his arms into the air and stormed out of Blaine's room.

"You usually do anyway!" Blaine shouted after him.

His mother shook her head, "I don't understand, Blaine."

"What." Blaine dully said.

"You've been cooped up in this room for the past two months. What's going on?" Lisa asked, concerned.

Blaine sighed and rolled his eyes, "Ugh, nothing mom."

"It doesn't seem like nothing." She said.

"Can you just go away...please?" Blaine quietly said.

A heart broken look struck across her face, "You know, I don't even know you anymore."

Blaine looked at his feet, unable to respond. His mother walked out of his room and slammed the door behind her.

Kurt reappeared in front of Blaine, "Blaine...t-this is my fault. I'm so sorry."

Blaine sadly smiled, "I'd rather be here. With you."

"I can't help but feel like I'm holding you back though." Kurt confessed.

"Well don't. You make me so happy." Blaine placed a warm hand on Kurt's cheek, comforting him, "Even if we just sit here and talk about life, share our stories, make eachother laugh or cry...I'm so, so happy."

Kurt nodded and pecked Blaine's lips softly.

"Besides, this gives us more alone time." Blaine shyly licked his lips.

Kurt shyly laughed, "And what did you have in mind?"

Blaine pulled Kurt in by the waist, "Oh you knoooooow... maybe we could experiment." He softly kissed Kurt's cold, pale neck and breathed in his sweet scent.

"Mm, experiment what?" Kurt breathlessly whispered in Blaine's ear as he clutched the fabric covering Blaine's shoulders.

"Everything." Blaine growled. He tightened his grip on Kurt's waist, feeling up and down his slim torso.

Kurt heavily sighed and twisted a few of Blaine's dark curls around his finger.

They stayed like that for awhile in a comfortable silence like they did very often. Just holding eachother close made them feel those butterflies.

They heard the front door slam shut.

"Guess my parents are out for the evening." He softly said into Kurt's neck.

Kurt chuckled, "T-that tickles."

Blaine laughed too. He then quickly began tickling up Kurt's sides, causing them both to fall backwards onto the carpeted floor.

"B-Blaine! Stop!" Kurt widely grinned as he laughed hardly.

"I never knew you were ticklish!" Blaine smiled as he tickled Kurt, watching his delicate features scrunch up in laughter.

"I hate you right now!" He laughed harder, lightly punching Blaine's chest.

Blaine dramatically gasped, "Take that back or I'll never stop!" He said, tickling both sides of Kurt's neck.

Kurt kicked his legs, "Ohmigod that's my tickle spot Blaaaaine!"

Blaine laughed and straddled Kurt's waist to get him to stop kicking.

"I take it back! I take it back, I don't hate you!" Kurt's face was bright red from laughing too hard.

"That's better." Blaine finally stopped tickling him.

Kurt slowly came down from his giggle fit and took deep breaths, "That was pure torture, Blaine."

"You loved it." Blaine seductively raised an eyebrow, gazing down at Kurt.

Kurt reached up for Blaine's cheeks and pulled him down into a slow, hypnotizing kiss. Lips moving with eachother, deepening the kiss with every move. Kurt reluctantly pulled away.

"I like kissing you." He breathed.

Blaine snuggled into Kurt's chest and breathed deeply in time with Kurt.

"I wish I could take you out." He quietly said.

Kurt was silent but Blaine felt him slowly nod in agreement.

Then it dawned on him. He quickly got off of Kurt and ran too his door.

"You stay here for a little okay? I'll be right back!" Blaine looked back at Kurt who just nodded 'okay' before closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>~45 minutes later~<p>

Blaine peeked his head inside his door and saw Kurt curled up on his bed with his face buried in one of his pillows.

He smiled to himself. "Hey Kurt?" He softly called out.

Kurt jumped up and threw the pillow out of his arms. He turned bright red as he shyly smiled.

"Whatcha' doing with my pillow?" Blaine chuckled.

"I uh..." Kurt stammered, "It uh- smells like you."

Blaine felt his own cheeks heat up, "You're really cute, did you know that?" He said as he walked over to Kurt and took him by the hand.

"Stop it." Kurt smiled brightly and squeezed Blaine's hand.

Blaine began to lead Kurt down the stairs.

"I made you a surprise." He said looking back at Kurt with excited eyes.

"Surprise?" Kurt said, mostly to himself.

"Yeah. Close your eyes and don't open them until I say. Okay?"

"Alright." Kurt smiled and closed his eyes he though he felt slightly foolish.

Blaine pulled him again by the hand into a room that seemed darker.

"Okay. Open." Blaine let go of Kurt's hand.

He opened his eyes and lightly gasped at the sight.

Blaine's living room now had a small fort made of blankets set up in front of the television. The fort was filled with pillows and warm, fuzzy blankets.

Kurt looked at the television screen and his stomach dropped.

"Blaine-" He began.

"I had to go to the movie store and buy it because I remember you told me it was you're favorite." Blaine sweetly smiled.

Kurt threw himself into Blaine's arms.

"Blaine." He repeated, "Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome." Blaine rubbed circles into Kurt's back.

"This is so nice." Kurt pulled out of the hug and looked at the television again.

The DVD menu for 'Spirited Away' was playing.

"You deserve it, Kurt. And if I can't take you out, I figured I'd do something even better for you." Blaine led them over to the small fort he had put together.

They climbed inside and cuddled close, sharing sweet kisses whenever they felt like it.

Because they could.


	5. Chapter 5 Dream to Dream

"Do you miss it?" Blaine whispered. His breath was warm and sweet smelling against Kurt's face.

After the movie had ended they had just curled up next to each other, face to face with their chests pushed together close. Their legs were tangled together underneath the heap of blankets and their cold hands were locked together tightly, resting above their heads.

Kurt sighed as he thought about the question.

Blaine gazed into Kurt's oceany eyes as he watched him think.

"Yeah. I do." He softly spoke, "I miss being so free, out in the world. I thought that's what death would give to me...freedom. I was wrong." His voice was hushed as he calmly spoke to Blaine. He fully trusted this boy. "Yes. I do miss being alive, feeling warm instead of always so cold but... death brought me to you."

Blaine softly smiled, "You really feel that way?"

"With all my heart." Kurt returned the smile and gave Blaine's hand a soft squeeze.

"Do you miss your friends and family?" The moment Blaine had said it he regretted it.

Kurt's face fell sad and he took his eyes away from Blaine's. He unlocked their fingers and turned away so his back was now facing Blaine.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry." He placed a warm hand on Kurt's back when he heard a muffled sniffle from him.

"No it's okay, really I-" Kurt said in between sniffles.

"No Kurt, I really didn't mean for that to hurt you. I'm awful."

"Blaine no. It just caught me off guard and- you see me crying to often. It's embarrassing." Kurt whimpered into his hands.

"Kurt, baby-please?" Blaine spooned Kurt's back, wrapping his arms around his upper waist.

Kurt's stomach flopped. No one had ever called him 'baby' before- atleast not in this way.

"You don't ever have to be embarrassed around me. I'll never judge you for crying, you have every right to." He nuzzled his nose into the nape of Kurt's neck, whispering softly.

"Are you positive it's not annoying?" Kurt quietly asked.

"Positive." Blaine placed soft kisses there.

"O-or ugly?"

"Never ugly." Blaine's hot breath sent chills down Kurt's spine, "It might sound weird but, you're so beautiful when you cry. Your eyes get all shiny and so, so blue and deep. It's something I love about you." He placed another warm kiss on Kurt's neck.

Kurt was quiet for a moment.

"You love that about me?" He shyly asked.

"I love everything about you." Blaine corrected himself.

"I...I love everything about you too, Blaine." Kurt let himself melt into Blaine's arms a bit more, feeling relaxed.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine started.

"Yes?" He turned his head slightly.

"Is it okay if I say...that I love you?" He nervously smiled.

Kurt quickly turned around to look at Blaine's face to see if this was some sort of joke. His face instantly lit up when he saw the cutest little smile from Blaine, "Really?"

"Yeah." Blaine couldn't help but to let his smile spread across his entire face.

"You really mean it?" Kurt's smile turned into a longing gaze at Blaine. His heart was basically melting in his chest right then and there.

"Yes!" Blaine said again, nodding with excitement.

"Oh my god!" Kurt pushed his lips onto Blaine's.

They both sighed into the simple yet wonderful kiss that they loved to share together.

"Wait-" Blaine pulled away, "Do you love me too?"

"Do you even need to ask? Yes!" Kurt's smile was the biggest most beautiful smile Blaine had ever seen him wear.

"Say it." Blaine smugly raised an eyebrow.

Kurt mockingly cleared his throat, "Blaine Anderson."

Blaine tried to force away the laugh that was threatening to spill out, "Why yes, Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt giggled, "I love you."

"Kurt? Kurt wake up?"

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" He felt Blaine shake his shoulder, "Kuurrrrt? Are you sleeping?" Blaine shouted in his ear.<p>

He felt his eyelids slowly open and felt Blaine behind him shaking his shoulder still. "Mm?" He groaned as he rubbed his now throbbing ear, "Was I dreaming?" His voice was groggy from sleep.

Blaine lightly chuckled, "I dunno but you were seriously out cold."

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed. It was all just another dream. Another lovely dream about Blaine. Ever since three months ago when they had first met, all his nightmares had left him and turned into beautiful, realistic dreams. They kept becoming more and more vivid every time he slept, and now it hurt to wake up.

"How long was I sleeping?" He yawned softly as he rubbed his eyes.

"Not too long. Just about the last twenty minutes of the movie" Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt's waist as he spooned him.

"That's my favorite part." Kurt groaned into one of the many pillows he was on top of.

"That's alright, we can watch it anytime you want."

Kurt felt himself smile and he didn't even need to respond as he snuggled further into Blaine.

"So uh- what were you dreaming about?" Blaine curiously asked.

Kurt was not about to confess that he loved him and just had a ridiculously cheesy dream about it. It was too soon. What if Blaine didn't feel the same way? It was too risky. "Don't remember." Kurt shrugged.

"Oh." Blaine casually said without a second thought, "I thought I might've heard you mumble someth-"

"Blaine Anderson!" Blaine was cut off by the sound of the front door swinging open and his father's familiar, angry voice, "What is this mess?"

Blaine quickly scrambled out of the fort, tripping over his feet and stood in front of the television.

Kurt panicked and ducked underneath a blanket even though he knew he wouldn't be seen by them.

"You guys are home." Was all Blaine could choke out.

"What is this?" Mr. Anderson's frown was deep and threatening.

"It's just a- a fort." Blaine explained.

"Grow up Blaine. Clean this up NOW."

"Fine. Stop freaking out dad." Blaine mumbled as he began pulling the fort apart slowly, avoiding eye contact with his parents.

"Excuse me?"

And then Kurt heard it. The loud slap of Mr. Anderson's hand across his only sons cheek. He heard a small gasp from Lisa Anderson.

Kurt covered his mouth to keep himself from screaming or going into a fit of sobs.

From underneath all the blankets all Kurt could see was Blaine's hands clench into tight fists from the pain.

"Nothing sir." Blaine quietly squeaked out.

"That's what I thought." Blaine's father growled as he turned from Blaine, heading up the stairs, "Now clean this shit up."

"Quickly, Blaine." Lisa quietly said before she scurried up the stairs, following her husband like a puppy.

"Fuck." Blaine choked out from under his breath. He yanked the sheets and blankets down from the chairs they were hanging on.

"Blaine?" Kurt crawled out of what was left of the fort, which was basically just a pile now.

Blaine looked down at his feet and touched the red spot where his father had hit him.

"Blaine-" Kurt didn't know what to say. Why were his parents being like this? He didn't understand.

Blaine lightly shook his head as tears began to form in his hazel eyes.

Kurt tried to catch his eye contact but Blaine kept looking away. He just wrapped his arms around Blaine's sturdy hips and held him tight.

He stood there for a moment before wrapping his arms around Kurt's shoulders, his hands clinging to the white dress shirt on Kurt's back.

He buried his face in Kurt's neck. A hard, strangled sob came out as Blaine tried to bite it back.

Kurt rubbed circles into the small of Blaine's back, "It's okay. Just cry. It's okay." He whispered into Blaine's curly hair.

"It's n-ot!" Blaine sobbed again, his back trembled underneath Kurt's comforting hands, "They yell at me for e-everything!" Kurt felt hot tears soak into the side of his neck but he really didn't mind, "I don't understand."

"I don't know, darling." Kurt softly said, he worried his lower lip, trying to keep himself together for Blaine.

"Kurt-" Blaine choked out, "Why do they hate me?"

He let go of Kurt and collapsed on the floor. He curled up into fetal position and just sobbed into his knees.

"Oh Blaine." Kurt whispered to himself. He got down onto the floor and wrapped his body around Blaine's. It was his turn to comfort this broken boy. He had no idea Blaine was so hurt, he never let anyone see.

"You are so strong Blaine, do you hear me?" Kurt quietly said into Blaine's red ear, "You're parents don't understand you, don't respect you and don't take care of you. But they don't hate you."

"How do you know?" Blaine's voice was weak and muffled, "They treat me like trash j-just because I'm not as smart as they want me to be or as perfect or as manly. To them I'm just a 'pathetic fag'." Another sob tore out of Blaine's throat.

"Blaine, I know because you ARE intelligent. You ARE amazingly kind and charming. And most importantly you're a beautiful person. Inside and outside in every way possible. And I'm not lying."

Blaine stayed silent, taking in everything Kurt had said. His sobs had calmed a bit and he wasn't shaking anymore. "R-really?" He squeaked out.

"Well yeah." Kurt smiled to himself.

"I just... I just want them to love me, you know?"

"I know..." This was it, "I also know someone who does love you and thinks you're absolutely perfect." Kurt squeezed Blaine a little tighter. Maybe his previous dream was telling him that it was the right time and that he was ready to say it.

"Who's that?" Blaine turned over to face Kurt. His eyes were still filled with tears and his face was still bright red but he still was a dream come true.

"It's me." Kurt offered a shy smile.

Blaine smiled back. Not a big grin, but one that you could see in his eyes. He nuzzled closer to Kurt so their noses were touching.

"I love you, Kurt. In every single way." He whispered and Kurt could smell his delicious coffee scented breath.

"I love you too. I will forever. No matter what happens, always remember that I love you." Kurt said before briefly closing the gap between their lips, kissing Blaine softly.

Blaine smiled lightly after. The wounds were not completely healed, but they were getting somewhere.

"I hope I'm not dreaming again." Kurt whispered, mostly to himself, as he wiped away the tears remaining and Blaine's cheeks.

"So that's what you were dreaming about?" Blaine nudged Kurt's nose with his own.

Kurt giggled and playfully nudged him away, but Blaine held on to Kurt tightly, not willing to let him go anytime soon.

They looked at each others deeply beautiful eyes.

"Where were you when I was alive, huh?" Kurt softly smiled, calmly and sweetly.

Blaine chuckled a little, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, you know that?"

Kurt felt like crying. Happy crying. But they had already had enough tears. It was time to take their relationship to a happier place. No more tears or fights, this was going to be all about love now. Because they were in it.


End file.
